Please Forgive Me
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: Rosalie's point of view while Bella and Alice are in Italy trying to save Edward. Rosalie is quite upset when she realizes that everything is all her fault.


Please Forgive Me

"She's doing what?" I screamed at Jasper.

"They're going to Italy."

"To get themselves killed?"

"To save Edward."

"I'm going. I have to help them," Emmett declared.

"Emmett, you can't go. Alice said it wouldn't work. You'll get killed, Emmett," Jasper refuted.

"Em, don't go. For me," I begged.

"Rose, you know I have to help save Edward and Alice. And Bella. She's as close to family as she ever was. I know you don't like her, but you have to believe me."

"Emmett, Alice says it won't work. Don't do it."

"Emmett, please don't go. If Alice says it won't work, it's not going to work, they'll sort everything out," Esme reasoned.

"Alice has been wrong before," Emmett argued.

"She says we wouldn't even get there in time, there's no point in going if we'll only show up after everything's over. Just stay here. Alice said she'd call when something happens," Jasper finished.

"Fine, I won't go," Emmett said as he stalked off to Tanya's garage. Jasper left to go who knows where, and Esme sat on the couch and started crying. No tears of course, it just made her feel better…sort of.

"I'm sorry, Esme. It's my entire fault that they're going to Italy. If I hadn't called Edward none of this would be happening."

"Rose, dear, come over here. It's not your fault," Esme comforted.

I sat on the couch next to her, "No, Esme, you don't understand. Alice told me that Bella jumped off a cliff and didn't come up, then she left for Forks, and I called Edward because I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before Bella came into our lives, and I told Edward that Bella was dead, because at that time I thought she was, then Alice called and said that Edward had called Bella's house and some friend of Bella's answered and he said that Charlie was at a funeral, and Edward thought it was Bella's so he ran off to Italy, and Charlie is actually at one of his friend's funeral. And oh, Esme, I just ruined this family, I'm so, so sorry," I sobbed.

Esme hugged me closer, "Don't cry, dear, everything will work out. Alice and Bella will get to Italy on time. And I don't think that the Volturi will kill him right away, they wouldn't want to upset Carlisle. That'll give Bella and Alice more time."

"But it'll be all my fault if Edward doesn't make it out or if Alice and Bella get killed in the process of saving Edward," I sobbed some more.

"Stop thinking for the worst, think more positive. They _will_ make it out, and they all _will _come back home," Esme comforted.

"How can you be so positive, Esme?" I asked.

"Because I want the best for my children. And I could never believe that they would actually want to kill themselves."

"But he really does, Esme, he really thinks she's dead and he's never wanted to live without Bella being somewhere in the world."

"I know, and I'm trying not to believe it, it makes it easier."

"If you say so, Esme." Esme and I sat there hugging each other and trying to comfort each other, until Carlisle came home.

"Esme," Carlisle breathed, taking in her expression, "what's wrong?"  
"I'll tell you outside. Are you going to be okay, sweetie?" Esme asked. Sometimes she was a better mother than my human mother had been.

"I'll take it from here, Esme," Emmett whispered, walking into the room.

"I'll be fine, Esme. Thank you. You go tell Carlisle." Carlisle helped Esme off the couch and pulled her close to his side, tightly wrapping his arm around her as he led her out of the room. Emmett pulled me off the couch and into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Rose?"

"No. It's my entire fault, Em. Whether Esme says it is or not," I whispered.

"Would you stop that already? It's not your fault and you know it."

"Yes, it is."

"They're all going to make it out. And I bet Edward and Bella will both forgive you for what happened."

"No they won't, they'll hate me for what happened."

"Stop being so negative, Rose." Emmett sat down in the middle of the bed and shifted me beside him. His arms were still wrapped around me, and I held him closer.

"Emmett don't you see? Bella already knows I don't like her, she thinks I hate her, and I don't, but this will just make her think that I really do hate her with a passion because I would do this to Edward and her."

"Look at me, Rosalie," he commanded, not continuing until I looked up at him, "Bella is not a hateful person. She just doesn't understand why you don't like her. If you explained to her why you would want her to stay human, she would understand that it's not her you hate, just her decision to come into the family. You'll have to explain that to her when she comes back."

"But she _won't_ come back, Emmett. She going to the _Volturi_ and you know they don't let humans go on living if they know our secret. It just doesn't work that way. So they'll have to kill her and Edward will die trying to save her, and you _know_ that Alice won't be able to stand by and watch, so she'll be—"

"Stop that," he interrupted. "Now I know you know Alice a little better than I do, but _I _know that my little sister will wrap Aro around her little finger with those visions of hers and he'll let them leave. She'll probably just decide that she'll change Bella herself just to get them out of there, and once they leave, decide not to follow through on her promise."

"But then the Volturi will go after her and she'll either become their lunch or they'll change her themselves," I argued.

"You worry too much. You're going to go gray soon," he laughed. My eyes narrowed at him, wrong joke, wrong time. "Sorry, Rose. But I can think of something else you can think about in the mean time," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

This time I actually growled at him. "No. Not now. Later when we don't have a serious situation on our hands." The one thing I loved—and sometimes hated—about my darling husband was how he dealt with serious situations.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Then let's go work on a car. You at least need something to focus on instead. And if you can't get your mind off of it, I'll go fetch Jasper to make you."

"You're Jeep needs an oil change anyway," I gave in. He would keep thinking of things to distract me with until I agreed to one of them.

The day crawled by. Time never seemed to matter to me before, it was just there, and I kept on living even as it passed. I changed as it did. I had accepted the fact that there would be no getting older, no passing of relatives, no children. Time never seemed like such a big deal. But today changed that. The day went slower than it ever had before. All of our future lay in one, or rather three, vampire's hands.

Night passed with no word from Alice. Or Edward. None of us strayed to far from Jasper; he would be the one that Alice would call first, if she ever called him again.

Everyone reassured me that it wasn't my fault, even though it was. Surprisingly, Jasper seemed to be the one to reassure me the most. He didn't blame me for what Alice was doing, or at least he wasn't blaming me yet.

Jasper said that Alice told him that she would call him this evening, their time, at the latest. That meant 6 more grueling hours of waiting.

"Rose, have I ever told you that you aren't a patient person?" Em asked, propping up my car.

"Many times, Em. Many times."

"I like it though. Well, sometimes I do."

"Of course you would, Em."

"Rose, get your mind out of it's pessimistic state, and think about what we're going to do to celebrate once Alice calls."

I couldn't help but smile. Leave it to my Emmett to say something like that.

There was only an hour left before Alice said she would call. Everyone was on edge. Even the Denalis. We all gathered in the spacious living room with Jasper's phone sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

We all jumped when the ring went off. Jasper grabbed the phone and flipped it open. As his face turned from anxious to relieved, we all sighed in relief. We didn't know the details, Alice was talking too quietly, but to know that they were all okay was a huge relief.

Now I just needed Bella to forgive me. I immediately started forming an apology in my head.

"Jasper, ask Alice where they're going to be flying in to," I asked.

"Atlanta," I heard Alice say over the phone.

I grabbed my phone and called the airline, asking which flights would be landing in Atlanta. The next one taking off was in 3 hours. I booked two seats and found Emmett sitting in his Jeep, waiting for me, in the garage.

Emmett got us to the airport in record time, knowing how important it was for me to be there when they landed. As we waited to board the plane, the rest of my family showed up.

"You're not going to be the only ones to greet them when they land, Rosalie. We'll all be there to welcome them home," Esme said through shining eyes. All her children were safe and coming home. I could see that she hoped that everything would go back to the way it was before.

Sitting in the airport was bad, but sitting on the plane was worse. The flight took as long as it should have, there were no delays, no sitting on the plane waiting to deboard because we arrived early. We arrived precisely when we should have.

"Their plane is supposed to arrive in an hour. Why don't you two go get some rental cars. Something fast. Edward doesn't want Charlie to have to worry any more than he has too," Jasper suggested.

"They haven't called Charlie yet?" Esme asked in disbelief.

"They didn't know what to tell him. Bella left a not before she left, but hasn't contacted him since."

"Let's go get a car, Em. We'll wait with the cars, Jasper."

Em led me to the rental car line. And we picked the fastest of the cars they had. "Edward and Bella can ride with us. Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle can ride together. Is that okay? I figured you could make your apology then."

"That's fine, Em." I was still having a hard time digesting the fact that everything was okay. They were alive and nothing had gone wrong.

"I wonder what Alice saw to get Aro to let them leave?" he wondered.

"You can ask Edward once he gets here. Though I have a feeling he won't be too happy about it."

We were leaning against the sedan when they showed up. Edward and Esme supporting Bella.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. I really am. Please forgive me_, I begged.

**(most of this is coming from page 496-497 in New Moon)**

"Don't," Esme whispered. "She feels awful."

"She should," Edward said, not caring who heard him.

"It's not her fault," Bella mumbled. That surprised me, Bella wasn't blaming me for almost getting her and Edward killed?

"Let her make aments," Esme pleaded on my behalf. "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper." _Thank you, Esme_, I thought, even though I knew she wouldn't hear me.

Edward glared at me, but that didn't surprise me at all.

"Please, Edward?" Bella quietly asked.

Edward sighed and led Bella to the car. The rest of the family left him with no other choice. As Emmett started the car, I heard Bella sigh. I wanted to apologize before she fell asleep so I was going to have to make it quick.

"Edward," I started, I wanted to say it out loud, not just in my thoughts.

"I know." _I'm sorry._

"Bella?" I asked quietly, not sure if she was asleep or not.

"Yes, Rosalie?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." It didn't come out how I planned, but at least it was an apology.

"Of course, Rosalie," she mumbled. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

I didn't even think she wouldn't think it was not my fault. It was a huge relief to know that she didn't hate me. I would try to be nicer to her in the future.

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," Em laughed. I through a glare at him. Of course it counted.

"I'm conscious," she mumbled from the back seat. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, I smiled.

**So there you go. I started it a while ago and forgot about it, and while looking for something to write I stumbled across this. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
